


somewhere like this

by hatsuna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, The Future, inspired by the short film "somewhere like this", soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatsuna/pseuds/hatsuna
Summary: high school is over. soon, hinata knows his path will diverge from kageyama.inspired by wong fu production's short film "somewhere like this"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	somewhere like this

**Author's Note:**

> hi! second haikyuu fic wya??? to be honest you can barely call this a fic because it's so short, but i felt the need to write it for some reason. this is inspired by one of my favorite youtube videos, a short film called "somewhere like this" by wong fu productions. there's an exchange that i quote directly from it because it's been stuck in my head for years, and i finally decided i had to do something with it. go check out that video! anyways, hope you enjoy this little drabble :)

Hinata was never one to sit still. His body was always moving somehow, expressing his buzzing mind. Twirling a pencil between his fingers during class. Tapping his foot as he ate his dinner. His stomach churning before a match. Movement served as a reminder that he was alive, even on the days when life seemed more grueling than what it was worth, or when the effort he put in didn’t produce the results he wanted. Moving, Hinata reasoned, would keep him alive, even during painful times. It had been doing so for the past eighteen years. 

Tonight was no different as Hinata absentmindedly played with Kageyama’s sheets, failing to follow the plot of the movie they were watching. It was a new action release he and Kageyama had been itching to watch, but within the first thirty minutes, Hinata’s mind had wandered to the future that was morphing into reality at an alarming speed. He was moving to Brazil to pursue beach volleyball. Kageyama was going pro in Japan. Hinata wasn’t foolish enough to expect life to stop once he graduated from high school, but he hadn’t expected it to pass by so quickly. It was only a matter of weeks before he and Kageyama would go their separate ways. Then they would be a world apart. The thought suddenly made him feel quite alone, despite being so close to Kageyama. 

He nuzzled even closer to Kageyama, leaning his head against the taller boy’s shoulder. Hinata trained his eyes on the computer screen, where a climactic fight scene was occurring. He tried to follow the plot, but the images blurred together in front of eyes like watercolors. He thumbed with the sheets again. Eventually, Hinata gave up on watching the movie, instead looking up at the ceiling. “Are things going to be different?” his voice spilled into the tight air. 

Kageyama seemed to hesitate at the seemingly random question before replying with a calm voice, eyes still locked on the film. “Some things.”

“Like us?” Hinata’s voice was softer now, the words smooth and deliberate like strokes of calligraphy.

Kageyama paused the movie, shutting his computer and placing it on his night stand. He shifted onto his side to look at the shorter boy. “Not everything. Not us.”

Hinata rolled over and looked at Kageyama. He was perfect. His jaw that had sharpened over the past three years of high school. His mouth that smiled so widely, though one would never expect it. His piercing eyes that softened ever so slightly when he looked at Hinata. His raven hair messy and borderline too long, bangs draping over his eyes more so than framing his face at this point. He was, undeniably, perfect. Hinata tried to memorize Kageyama’s face, hoping that knowing the details would make leaving him easier. 

Kageyama, in turn, looked over at Hinata, who was staring at him so intensely he thought he’d burst into flames. He could tell his boyfriend’s mind was spinning. Kageyama leaned in, placing a soft kiss on Hinata's forehead. Hinata’s stare relaxed at that. He reached for Kageyama’s hand under the covers, entwining their fingers together when he found it. 

“Where do you think we’ll end up?” Hinata asked, squeezing Kageyama’s hand. 

“I don’t know,” Kageyama sighed. He looked at the boy in front of him, whose brown eyes sparkled like sunlight and cheeks tinted like fading cherry blossoms. “Somewhere like this?”

Hinata pressed his lips to Kageyama’s, trying to convey the words he couldn’t bring himself to say—all of his hopes, fears, regrets, and memories. “Yeah, somewhere like this.”

The two didn’t know what the future held, but for now, Kageyama knew it held Hinata, and Hinata believed him.


End file.
